


试问岭南

by xiezhi



Category: y次方纪念日
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiezhi/pseuds/xiezhi
Summary: 祝小h和小x纪念日快乐！永远开心！永远幸福！然后小h有机满绩！





	试问岭南

妹妹和姐姐要去过纪念日。妹妹翘了两节马原，抛下一脸惆怅的室友往校门口狂奔。她一边跑一边笑，感觉平常天天抱怨的太阳都没有那么刺眼了，离开教室里的空调，外面热乎乎的空气扑到脸上也只觉得温暖，感觉全世界都在冲她微笑，给她让路。我要去找姐姐过纪念日！我好想她！我好爱她！不管见姐姐多少次，在奔往姐姐的路上都是她无比兴奋和热爱的。她一边跑一边笑，脸上心里都藏不住满心欢喜，直到飞扑进姐姐柔软又好闻的怀抱里，才发现自己的脸是烫的，蹭在姐姐凉丝丝的雪纺裙上，后知后觉地令她羞赧。  
姐姐把头埋在自己臂弯里的小娃娃扒出来，捏一下她洋溢着美滋滋笑容的颊边，不知不觉也扬起来和她一样灿烂的笑脸，“你脸上怎么这么烫呀？”  
妹妹傻兮兮地冲姐姐呲牙，像一只放下了一切防备的小奶猫，会乖乖把肚子露出来给姐姐摸。姐姐忍不住想亲她，但是她们还在学校门口，她只好搂过小朋友的腰，牵住她的手指轻轻晃，“走吧。”  
她喜欢和她牵手。她牵着她走过一个生日，一圈跑道，一轮明月，一次终老。曾经有很多次她看着她，觉得自己已经幸福到可以老去了。看着她温润明亮林间牝鹿一样的眼睛时，不管是在傍晚还是清晨，冬至抑或秋分，她都会有一瞬间的恍惚，如果时间在这一刻老去就好了。和她十年如一日地相爱，就像最初她说，我喜欢你，像那时一样一腔孤勇，一往无前。  
姐姐看着妹妹沉甸甸的睡颜，拿出手机咔嚓咔嚓拍好多张。好傻哦你。睡得跟猪一样。不管多少次亲吻与拥抱，她心底总是有一些隐秘的情怀，不用述说，她知道她一定懂。就比如现在，她们躺在船上，头顶是青岛比海还要蓝的天，身后是海，身前也是海。咸湿的海风微微有些凉，妹妹整个人无意识地往姐姐身上蹭，嘴唇抵在胸口厮磨，磨得姐姐抑制不住越来越快的心跳。  
妹妹眯着眼睛笑起来，“姐姐你心跳好快哦~”姐姐于是按倒她去挠痒痒肉，两个人在甲板上滚作一团，出了一身薄汗，最后懒洋洋地靠在一起晒太阳。她们两个极单纯自由的灵魂赤条条晾在那儿，自然相互吸引，宿命安排她们密不可分，手指交合在一起，眼神也迷乱纠缠，终于唇齿相扣，虔诚又美丽地接吻。时间停在此处不肯流动。缓缓的金黄色的光晕来自日薄西山，最后一缕光芒洒在两个人坦诚的身体上，落在妹妹胸口，像一只金色的的稍纵即逝的蝴蝶。姐姐整个人陷进船帆的阴影里，眼看着那一小片白皙又柔顺的皮肤上的光芒一点点消失，妹妹陷进黑暗里了，同她一样。她不可名状的伤心起来，可是妹妹开心地对她笑。  
“你看，我把阳光吃掉了。它们现在在我身体里。”妹妹看见姐姐又那样笑了，很温柔很悲伤，好像所有的委屈和爱意都流淌出来。姐姐是个溏心蛋，看上去金黄又漂亮，可是心里面全是泪水，但即使流泪也是明亮的，可以照亮她的一生。  
“那我想要拥抱一下太阳。”姐姐把妹妹抱进怀里，柔软的胸脯贴上去，妹妹颤抖了一下，把通红的脸埋进姐姐颈窝里温柔的夜色。汹涌又自由的爱欲像海浪席卷过来，姐姐伸手去摸妹妹，抵住那一层薄薄的布料揉捻，耳边听见妹妹轻轻呻吟，胸腔里突然有什么被填满了。这已经够了。这个可爱又好看的人现在是属于我的，我也是属于她的，我们天生一对。直到感觉到湿意连绵，手指才灵活地探进去找那个藏起来的花蒂。她轻柔地像在捧着一抔晨露，妹妹在她怀里颤抖，无法控制地流出一股又一股水来。  
“我好开心。”姐姐嗅着妹妹的头发，心里莫名其妙的怅然若失全部被这个人填满。“宝贝，我超级开心。”  
妹妹和姐姐贴着面颊笑，笑声震动着传递到两个人耳朵里，又亲热又熟悉，灌满四肢百骸，骨血里刻下爱人的姓名，多忧伤多甜蜜的羁绊，谁也想不到能有什么会把她们分开。  
“还有什么能分开我们？”姐姐这样想着，她注视着妹妹的眼睛，现在那里闪烁着晶亮的情欲，平时黑白分明的眼睛也被热气熏红，这让她十分兴奋，因为这一切变化都是她给予妹妹的。她让她变成浑身泛红的样子，难耐地挣扎着扭动身体，可还是乖乖窝在她怀里，小猫一样被她揉捏可还要亲吻舔舐她的脖颈。姐姐握着妹妹的后颈亲上去，吸吮柔嫩的唇和舌，节奏缓慢地侵略每一寸嫩肉。或者可以再过火一点。她亲够了嘴，逐渐转移目标往下吮吻，手指也不停歇，深深浅浅地戳弄那里，把人惹得眼眶含泪：“姐姐……”  
她停不下来，着魔一样将妹妹胸前那一点樱红含进口里。妹妹被炙热柔软的口腔包围住，更加一副被欺负的样子，只能一叠声叫着，“姐姐！姐姐……”  
姐姐用舌头逗弄那一点，让它完全挺立起来，颤巍巍露在空气里，晚风吹过去就引发新一轮战栗。唇舌继续往下游走直到小腹，姐姐抬起头看妹妹，她不知道自己的目光是痴迷的，只知道妹妹好美，她想要她。  
妹妹很甜。她伸出舌头变本加厉地舔花蒂，妹妹没忍住尖叫起来，“唔啊！姐姐！太过了吧……”可她身体又很诚实，瘦削的腰往前挺，把下身往姐姐嘴边送。姐姐的嘴唇已经被妹妹的水润得晶莹，她称赞她的宝贝，“宝贝你好美啊，你好多水，我好爱你~”等妹妹从脖子红到耳朵根，姐姐才心满意足地低下头继续舔弄，那里真的像一处桃源，诚实给予她故乡一般的爱意，毫无保留冲她张开一切。最后妹妹晕乎乎地潮吹，蹭在姐姐脸上，头发上，在夜色和晚风之中，是第三种绝色。妹妹看得眼睛发直，把姐姐拉下来同她接吻。

人生总要找到一个爱人。不管曾经现在还是将来，与有情人做事永远快乐自由，无论在什么样的重压之下，无论有多少避无可避的阻力，她永远在你身边微笑哭泣，重要的不是微笑哭泣，而是在你身边。天下人都能得偿所愿，因为没有人能定义别人，也没有人有资格去阻碍别人的人生。我们在世上身不由己，但爱与自由永存，我们对爱与自由的向往，永不磨灭。试问岭南应不好，却道，此心安处是吾乡。


End file.
